1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panty liner/pad system and more particularly pertains to securing panty liners and menstrual pads in a proper absorbing position through an interlabial projection, the securing being effected in a comfortable, reliable, hygienic, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary pads of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sanitary pads of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of securing sanitary pads through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,259 issued May 15, 2007 to McDaniel relates to an Interlabial Absorbent Article. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,380 issued Dec. 30, 1997 to Walker relates to a Sanitary Napkin. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,165 issued Sep. 30, 1997 to Belecky relates to a Menstrual Hygiene Product.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a panty liner/pad system that allows for securing panty liners and menstrual pads in a proper absorbing position through an interlabial projection, the securing being effected in a comfortable, reliable, hygienic, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the panty liner/pad system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing panty liners and menstrual pads in a proper absorbing position through an interlabial projection, the securing being effected in a comfortable, reliable, hygienic, sanitary, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved panty liner/pad system which can be used for securing panty liners and menstrual pads in a proper absorbing position through an interlabial projection, the securing being effected in a comfortable, reliable, hygienic, sanitary, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.